Fan:Emily Tomchick
Emily is the brains of the group and is the partner Guilmon. She always got A's on her reports, test etc. Emily is also the only daughter of the president of Digi-co. She also took an instant liking to Guilmon and when Eric and Rick with their digimon they saw her playing catch with him. She was also a stage manager for the play of Romeo & Juliet. Emily is also great friends with Julie who played Juliet since they met in Pre-K and Emily was the one who signed Julie for the role of Juliet,(she also knew Rick had a crush on her). Emily always looks to the bright side of things while Rick panicked. She is also the one who makes calculations for battle strategies of the team. Since Emily is the daughter of the President of Digi-co her house is giant mansion. Emily wears a black jacket with a red shirt underneath it and has blue jeans. She also wears glasses as she can't see as well as the others. Her hair is dark-ish blue and light blue eyes. Later she has a red and black X-Vice which allows her partner Guilmon to digivolve and go into X-form. Emiy may be the daughter of a rich family but she is not like those rich stuck-up people. She is very generous and nice and she hates being compared to a rich stuck-up jerk. She is also good with children as she would play with her partner Guilmon (who acts like a kid) and watch and play with Eric's younger siblings. She is also very smart. Thats a benefit for being the daughter of the president of Digi-co. Past When she was in Pre-K, she met her friends Julie, Rick and Eric. It was only after she begged her dad to meet after kids was she allowed to attend. She met Julie when Emily found her hiding behind a building blocks castle. When she asked why she was hiding a big figure shadowed behind her. When she turned around, the big figure was Rick's older brother Gary was towering over her and Julie with a smirk on his face. Gary's younger brother Rick was with his parents. Before something bad could happen however Eric gets up from his seat on the ground and goes in between Emily and Gary and says that its not nice to b a bully. Rick turned to look why a kid shouted something like that and sees Gary and three kids the same age as him and blushes at the sight of Julie. Then he gets his parents' attention. Emily helps Eric fend off Gary by outsmarting him. She kept giving him comments that her dad often uses to trick certain people and word puzzles. Then Rick and Garys' parents come scold Gary. Eric and Rick turn to face the two girls and all introduce themselves and become best friends. When she was about 10 Emily is running from school to get to the mansion because her personal butler Rob was out sick and her other maids and butlers were all too busy. When her strap slips she bends down to get it but then she sees what she thinks is a little red dinosaur but she then sees she has to go. When gets home she tells Rob about it and the sick butler starts acting strange and shoos her out of the room.